


Alone? Not anymore.

by Jack36



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Honoka!, I just love this song and Honoka so much ok?, Love Confession, Songfic, mou hitori janai yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36





	Alone? Not anymore.

It was all over. Now that the second years were graduating, her life might as well end. Maki sat in the piano room, at Otonokizaka, thinking about her life now that the vast majority of µ's were gone from high school. Her parents would make her study harder than ever, and that would be ok, but she wouldn’t be seeing a certain gingerhead every day anymore. Maki came to terms with her feelings some time back during µ's days, when she noticed that the thought of her leader, Honoka, was the very first – and often only – thing that, in some bad days, kept her going, playing and composing song after song. At first Maki rejected those feelings, but when she saw Honoka smile gently at her, because she wished her happy birthday upon seeing her in the morning, well, Maki knew too well it was love. How can you not love a person like Honoka? The way she leads everyone without even noticing, but always looks back and makes sure everyone is okay, blaming herself when someone isn’t. Honoka was her pillow, her safe place, the one to go to when things were difficult. And now, starting Monday, they wouldn’t even attend the same school anymore. Of course, like all the former second years and third years, Honoka said that she would do whatever was in her power to help any other µ's member as fast and as much as she could. But it wouldn’t be the same, would it? She couldn’t just show up at Homura and say “I missed your smile so I came to look at you.” Right? She and Honoka weren’t together, and, because of Maki’s stubbornness and insecurity, they probably never will be. 

Maki’s fingers pressed some keys on the piano, producing a chord, then the other hand followed in an arpeggio, and slowly a melody come out, as Maki kept improvising and playing whatever came to her mind.  
She went on for a minute or so, when, after a soft chord and the following arpeggio, an equally soft, and undeniably familiar voice shook her. 

“Mou… Shinai de… Hitori de, tojikomoru no wa.  
Kanashiku naru desho? Yonde hoshii na.”

Maki, without stopping the music, lifted her eyes to see Honoka, so beautiful with her hair tied in a low side poiytail, green ribbon loosely tied around her neck, with her eyes closed, but a smile on her lips nonetheless, singing along to her tune. 

“Mou, shinai de… Hitori ni narita garu no wa.  
Kizutsukitakunai kimochi nan da ne”

_That’s not it, Honoka. I just wanted to be alone because I couldn’t bear to be with you without being able to kiss you._ Were Maki’s thoughts while she made a crescendo. 

“Douka watashi o omoidashite yo to  
Tsubuyaita yonaka no hoshi wa kirei  
Nakitai toki mo aru yo issho ni ireba ii yo  
Kotoba ga mitsukaranai issho naraba ii janai”

Maki stopped playing.  
“Honoka?” She asked, confused and stunned from the words that Honoka just sung.  
Said girl opened her eyes and pouted. “Mou, Maki-chan, it was coming out beautiful! Why did you stop?”  
Maki couldn’t resist Honoka’s pout to save her life, so she tore away her eyes from her upperclassman.  
“You surprised me…” She murmured.  
Honoka scratched the back of her neck and gave a sheepish smile. “Ehm… sorry Maki-chan! But the melody was so beautiful I just couldn’t resist.”  
“Fine… I’ll start over. Just sing whatever you feel to. You’ll have to tell me where this comes from later, ok?”  
Honoka nodded and took a seat on one of the desks as the redhead heiress started back from the beginning.  
This time, Honoka’s voice was steadier, and Maki’s mind went back to last year, to all the practices they had as a group, and the private ones where she fell deeper and deeper for her.

“Un, wakaru yo….  
Omoi ga ooki sugitara  
Kurushiku naru desho?  
Itte miyou ka”

_You can’t know what does it mean to be in love with you, Honoka… I can’t talk to you about this!”_  


“Un, wakaru yo?  
Omoi ni hane ga attara  
Kimi e todoketai kimi ga daisuki”

_What? You can’t…”_ Maki’s head shot to watch Honoka, eyes wide as saucers.  
She was met with the most beautiful sight of Honoka she had ever seen in her life. A gentle and compassionate smile, deep blue eyes that radiated passion and lured her to lose herself in them forever. The sunlight that filtered through the curtains and enlightnened her face made the whole picture almost angelic. Maki was sure, in that moment, that her heart could never beat faster.  
Her hands, though, as if they had a mind of their own, kept playing and made another crescendo leading to a chorus, and Honoka, after getting up from her seat, sang along as she walked towards the pianist.

“Dakara watashi o omoidashite yo ne  
Tameiki de yonaka no hoshi ga ochita”

Honoka stopped singing, leaving Maki to play an instrumental session, and, as the musician approached an end, the older girl wrapped her arms around Maki’s neck from behind, and sung again.

“Nakitai toki mo aru yo issho ni ireba ii yo  
Kotoba ga mitsukaranai issho naraba ii janai”

As Honoka did that, Maki slowly froze at the sudden contact.

“Aitai toki wa itsumo issho ni ireba ii yo  
Kotoba ni mayou keredo issho naraba ii janai”

Honoka kept singing, now without music, and slowly lowered her head to rest her chin on Maki’s shoulder.  
Maki turned her head to the too close gingerhead, and muttered, “You mean it?” almost inaudibly.  
Honoka put more weight on her head, as she nodded. “I meant every word, Maki-chan.”  
“Even that you love me?” This was nothing more than a whisper, a hope that took hold on Maki’s heart and grew stronger as Honoka sung.  
Maki felt Honoka take a deep breath, and swallowing. A sign that she heard her question.  
“Yes. I’m sorry if you feel it’s gross, but, Maki-chan… I have loved you since I first met you, and it’s sad that we’ll not see each othmmmmhh”  
Maki’s lips pressed on hers interrupted Honoka’s rambling. Words could not describe her feelings at this moment, but pure joy and bliss came close to the task.  
The kiss went on for more than a minute, before both of them, together, had to stop it to breathe.  
And Honoka stared giggling, burying her face into the crook of Maki’s neck, and the other girl started to stroke her hair, and gently asked “What is it, Honoka?”  
After calming herself, Honoka planted a kiss on Maki’s cheek, and said “Sorry, Maki-chan, it all feels so unreal right now… But Kotori-chan told me that you liked me back, and I didn’t believe her!”  
Maki blushed furiously (only now? Wow, wonders of love.) at the thought that Kotori had her completely figured out.  
“But seriously, Maki-chan, you don’t have to be alone anymore, ok?”  
Maki laughed, got up and hugged Honoka tightly. “Of course not. Honoka, I love you and I have for a long time. I’d be very happy if you wanted to be my girlfriend.”  
Honoka pecked Maki’s lips. “I’d love to, as long as you’ll rely on me for everything that gives you any problem. I love you, too.”


End file.
